


La Mélodie

by Melie



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Episode Related, Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Piano
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-02
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou comment massacrer son piano façon Eyes Rutherford. (Se situe à la fin du 5ème épisode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mélodie

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Na suis la première fic en français sur cette série!
> 
> Idée qui m'est venue alors que je massacrais moi-même un morceau.
> 
> Se situe à la fin du 5ème épisode (ai pas vu le 6), on va dire que Kousuke et l'autre fille que je sais plus son nom quittent la pièce, et Eyes se retrouve seul en compagnie de son piano et de ses pensées...

Premier accord.

C'est parti.

Deuxième accord.

Je vide ma tête de toute pensée tout d'abord, pour mieux pouvoir me concentrer sur deux choses.

Troisième accord.

Ma musique.

Quatrième accord.

Et ce à quoi je vais réfléchir.

La mélodie commence.

Pas de fausses notes pour le moment, cela va de soi, je n'en fais jamais aucune.

Quel sera mon sujet de réflexion sur ce morceau?

Ah, je sais.

Narumi.

Nouvel enchaînement d'accords, un peu plus rapide.

Tiens, pourquoi, au fait? Je pense beaucoup à lui en ce moment...

Ma main se fige un dixième de seconde avant de plaquer un autre accord.

Oui. Plus que je ne le devrais, bien qu'il soit notre principal sujet de préoccupation en ce moment.

A nouveau la mélodie, le thème.

Narumi.

J'aimerais bien l'entendre jouer. Il est persuadé qu'il n'atteindra jamais la grandeur de son frère, mais je souhaite l'entendre quand même.

Si tout avait été différent, nous serions peut-être tous deux de très grands pianistes d'égale valeur. Nous aurions peut-être même pu jouer en d...

Assez.

Je me reconcentre sur ma musique, ma musique uniquement.

Piano, sur ces quelques notes. Puis mezzo-forte. Puis forte.

Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois. Je le souhaitais depuis longtemps.

Têtu.

Et plutôt mignon.

Enfin...

D'après ce que nous avons pu observer jusqu'à maintenant, il a une logique extraordinaire. Capable de résoudre les énigmes les plus difficiles.

Toujours penseur...

Non. Stop. J'ai assez pensé à lui. Mieux vaut que je songe à mon prochain concert.

Mais... Narumi...

Mauvaise note.

Mes mains se figent, je les regarde, ahuri.

Une mauvaise note.

Au milieu de ce morceau que je maîtrise pourtant à la perfection...

Je reprends, plus lentement, plus sûrement.

Narumi, Narumi, Narumi! Voilà tout ce que cela m'apporte, de penser à lui!

Qu'est-ce qui me prend?

Mauvaise note.

Encore? Serais-je si perturbé?

Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Je reprends ma musique coûte que coûte, j'arriverai au bout de ce morceau et...

Mauvaise note. Mauvaise note. Mauvaise note!

Tant pis! Je plaque mes accords au hasard! On verra bien!

Pourquoi est-ce que cela se produit maintenant? Logique! C'est ce Narumi qui me perturbe! Lui, ses yeux penseurs, son incroyable intelligence! Narumi!

Au hasard les accords, au hasard les notes! Mesure après mesure, ma mélodie se transforme en une véritable cacophonie.

Cacophonie!

J'accélère, je vais bien trop vite, trop vite! Je joues ré au lieu de si, si au lieu de sol dièse!

Cacophonie!

Narumi!

C'est lui qui me perturbe, qui monopolise mes pensées!

Narumi!

Lui qui m'obsède, qui m'obsède!

Narumi!

Cacophonie, cacophonie, cacophonie! Je joues tel un dément, au hasard, au hasard!

Et j'aime cela! J'aime cette nouvelle musique! J'aime ces accords en désaccord, ces notes de discorde, ce rythme arythmique, cette mélodie infâme, mélodie qui n'en est pas une, mélodie que je joues, que je joues!

Eyes Rutherford joue comme un fou!

Fou de Narumi!

Cette musique, ce massacre, ce sont mes pensées pour lui, si nombreuses et si anarchiques que moi-même je n'y comprends plus rien!

Tel un fou, fou de Narumi, je répète ma dernière mesure, inlassablement, inlassablement!

Kosuke entre précipitamment dans la pièce.

Je me stoppe.

Tout va bien, Kosuke.

Perplexe, il finit par ressortir.

Alors je reprends tout depuis le début, lentement, calmement.

Mettons les choses au point.

On y va.

Début de la mélodie...

FIN


End file.
